Most conventional hand held electronic games, such as a GAMEBOY™ or GAMEBOY™ Advance SP, typically accommodate only one game or game cartridge. These conventional electronic games include a single game cartridge port for receiving a single game cartridge selected by the player. This limits the player to a single game and requires the player to remove the game cartridge currently inserted into the port of the electronic game and insert a second or new game cartridge into the port in order to play a different game.
Examples of conventional electronic games and gaming systems include U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,570 to Ku; U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,478 to Ng; U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,784 to Ho; U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,157 to Kita; U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,390 to Studley; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,777 to Nikora, the subject matter of each of which is hereby incorporated by reference.